


(Bruised) Beneath the Veil

by Kaizokuniichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuniichan/pseuds/Kaizokuniichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senpai wants to knock some sense into his hard-headed kouhai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Bruised) Beneath the Veil

A malicious cackle slips between Haizaki's lips; his eyes spew hatred at the young man leaning over him whose fist tightens around the scruff of his bloodied shirt. Angry tears roll down his cheeks cutting through the caked up drying blood. Nijimura's eyes bore holes into his skull; the muscles in his jaw quiver from his clenched teeth. Both of their chests heave in time with each other; Haizaki's hands remain limp at his sides.

He's done fighting with him. He's already made his point, Nijimura is just too stubborn to listen. He can waste his last breath trying to convince Haizaki of his worth, of his potential, and Haizaki will merely flick him off to the side as he slings his arm over the shoulders of his next potential fuck. He's heard it all before anyway. All of those pretty words, broken promises, they all reek of insincerity. A mean's to help that individual sleep better at night knowing 'Oh well, at least I tried to help. I'm such a good person, he was just rotten from the start.'

He sees it written on all of their faces. Teachers, coaches, his classmates, all of them think very highly of themselves for performing their charity acts on him. Encouraging words with hollow, uninterested eyes. Well, everyone except for Nijimura. That's the one thing that really pisses him off about the dude. He can see his sympathy for Haizaki, and some of his own pain, but his eyes also hold something else that Haizaki has never been able to interpret.

"Why won't you let me help you," Nijimura mutters as his hand tightens in his shirt. He rests his forehead against Haizaki's, eyes blazing with that unreadable expression.

"Nobody asked for your help. There isn't anything that needs to be helped."

"You still trying to convince yourself that? As you have tears running down your face?"

"It's because I'm scared of anymore punches big scary senpai might throw at me."

The hand holding his shirt is stripped away and slammed onto the wall by the side of his head. Nijimura's lethal tone cuts through Haizaki's skin.

"Don't try to mock me and act like some goddamn innocent flower. If there was any other way I could get through that outrageously dense skull of yours I would utilize it in a heartbeat."

"Oh? You mean you don't enjoy kicking my ass? And here I was, getting all nostalgic over how my old man used to give me 'the old one two' before sitting his useless ass down in front of the tv."

Haizaki's sneer deepens and tendrils of satisfaction fill his chest as he watches Nijimura's face fall. Bringing up his hatred for his father never fails to make the older man retract his claws.

"Hmm? Did I say something wrong senpai-"

Nijimura's fist connects before he can close his mouth.

"Stop fucking with me you little shit."

Haizaki ignores the throbbing in his jaw as he continues to pout sardonically. The metallic taste of blood begins to rest upon his tongue.

Nijimura stares at the ground for a long while and Haizaki begins to wonder if that one lucky shot he managed to land induced him into some sort of delayed coma. Eventually the older man lifts his head up, sighing in resignation.

"I'm sorry," Nijimura apologizes sincerely. It's a weighted thing that winds itself around their hearts and tugs earnestly. 

"Fuck you." Haizaki replies simply, the lids of his eyes closing. Nijimura's forehead still rests upon his own, and he shifts his face so that their noses lightly brush each other.

"Please let me help you," he breathes, just barely over a whisper. His left hand comes to rest upon Haizaki's cheek, thumb rubbing away the mess of blood and tears. Haizaki hates the way his own body almost hums in contentment from the comforting touch. He was so sure he'd buried that desire long ago, what was it doing sneaking up on him now.

He's only vaguely surprised when he feels Nijimura's lips press against his own.

Every pathetic emotion he's been keeping at bay for the past 14 years fights against the protective bindings of his anger and apathy. Haizaki brings his hands up to rest against Nijimura's chest, gripping the front of his shirt to push and pull him closer. They stay like that for a few moments, lips simply resting on each other, breathing each other in. The emotions raging inside Haizaki's mind reach out toward that protective entity who slips a hand into his hair and slants their lips to fit perfectly with his own. He wants to drown himself in this kiss. He wants to escape the pain and seek refuge within this frustratingly powerful man, and stay here where it's safe.

A complacent moan beats against his vocal chords, and the sound of it brings him back to reality. He stops his body from moving to curl with Nijimura's and remains as stiff as the wall his back is leaning on. Nijimura feels this abrupt change in body language and ends the kiss with a final nip at Haizaki's bottom lip that he fucking knows will keep him buzzing for at least a good ten minutes.

"Just leave me alone. I can handle myself."

"There's no way I'm letting a shitty brat like you walk down the wrong path just because there's no one else is patient enough to stay on your ass. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily."

Why not, everyone else did.

Haizaki blinks at him a couple of times, then removes his hands from Nijimura's shirt and lets them fall at his sides once more. Nijimura's hands slip from his hair and collar and he takes a couple of steps back, eyes glued to his face unwaveringly. Haizaki sucks his teeth as he pushes past (Nijimura lets him), and picks up his schoolbag from the ground, slinging it over his shoulder. He makes a show of dusting his pants off, internally kicking himself for his last pitiful attempts at stalling a little before he makes his exit. Throwing Nijimura a final glare that he knows doesn't hold as much bite as he would like it to, he shifts his bag off of the bruise forming on his shoulder and stalks off down the street, leaving Nijimura to stare forlornly at his back as he remains standing alone in the alleyway.


End file.
